0 pain, just some fun
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin are on vacation in Paris, France.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**0 pain, just some fun**

**Aria and Hanna are walking down the street in Paris, France.**

"Aria, Paris is soo beautiful. Thanks for takin' me with you." says Hanna with a smile.

"No problem, girl. I had an extra ticket, Ezra couldn't go with me and you're my best friend so there's no reason why I shouldn't take you." says Aria.

"Too bad that you can't share this with Ezra..." says Hanna.

"It's okey! Ezra and I can come here another time. By the way I'm really happy to spend some time with you so don't worry...let's have fun!" says Aria with a smile.

"Look! It's a old classic french road-side café, just like in all those romance novels." says Hanna.

"Yeah! Wanna have some tea there?" says Aria. "I'll pay!"

"You're on!" says Hanna.

The two young women enter the café. Since it's mid-day and most people are at work, the café is almost empty.

They sit down by a table as a waiter walk up to them.

"Welcome to Café Picard my ladies! What would you like?" says the waiter.

"I'll have a cup of your best vanilla-tea, please." says Aria. "And a vegan-sandwich..."

"As you wish! And you?" says the waiter.

"Some regular coffee and a strawberry-cookie." says Hanna.

"Just a moment!" says the waiter.

A minute later he returns with what Aria and Hanna asked for.

"Thank you, sir!" says Aria in a friendly calm mature tone.

"Enjoy it, ladies." says the waiter.

"Aww! I've always wanted to visit a small cute french café like this one." says Hanna.

"It's very beautiful for sure. Like in a sweet sweet dream." says Aria.

"True!" says Hanna.

A big smile appear on Hanna's face.

"You look happy today, Hanna. Is it this beautiful café or did you think of something else?" says Aria.

"I'm just so happy to be able to hang out with my best friend like this without havin' to be afraid that 'A' is gonna see us and such." says Hanna.

"Oh, I see. Actually I feel the same thing. You've always been a really good friend, Hanna." says Aria.

"And you're the best friend I could ever ask for." says Hanna.

"Wow! You have me blushin' here." says Aria.

"So...?" says Hanna as she giggle a little.

"You're soo funny!" says Aria with a small laugh.

"Well, so are you!" says Hanna.

"There aren't enough words to tell you how a awesome of a friend you are, miss Hanna Marin." says Aria.

"Now I'm the one who's blushing..." says Hanna with a smile.

"Hanna, I'm so lucky to have a best friend who's as nice, smart, cute and strong as you." says Aria.

"Guess so, but you're very smart, nice, cute and strong too. You know that, don't you?" says Hanna.

"I do know that. Ezra tells me almost every day." says Aria.

"So, have you and Ezra picked a date for your wedding yet?" says Hanna.

"No, not yet..." says Aria. "We haven't really had time to think about it."

"I'm sure it's gonna be a beautiful wedding, whenever it's gonna be. Ezra's the sort of man who'd give his woman the best wedding he can." says Hanna.

"Any wedding, no matter if it's a big fancy dream-wedding or a small simple one's okey as long as I get to become Ezra Fitz's wife." says Aria.

"Hi, Aria! What a surprise!" says a male voice.

Aria look around to find Holden behind her.

"Holden...are you in France?" says Aria.

"Yes, I am." says Holden with a smile.

"Vacation?" says Aria.

"No, unfortunately not. I'm here on business. As you probably know I'm a lawyer now and my client live here in Paris half the year so I came here to meet him." says Holden.

"A lawyer? Not bad..." says Hanna.

"Didn't Aria tell you that I'm a lawyer...?" says Holden.

"I forgot. Sorry..." says Aria.

"No problem! I heard that Fitz asked you to marry him. He's lucky. He'll get a really wonderful wife." says Holden.

"I'm surprised that you're okey with that. I thought you still had a thing for Aria, Holden." says Hanna.

"Oh no! Nothing like that. I have a girlfriend. Her name's Demi Hawk, she's from Texas." says Holden.

"Is she sexy?" says Aria.

"Yeah, I think she is." says Holden. "I'm late for a meeting with my client. Gotta go! Bye!"

"Bye, Holden!" says Aria.

Once Holden is gone Hanna speaks again. "Do you have feelings for Holden?" says Hanna to Aria.

"No, of course not! He's just a friend, nothing more." says Aria.

"Good! I think you and Ezra are meant to be together." says Hanna.

"I think so too. Ezra is the only man for me." says Aria.

The next day Aria and Hanna visit a luxury clothing-store.

"We should by us new sexy designer-dresses." says Hanna.

"Not to be rude, but why spend that much money when you can get something just as nice for less than half the price?" says Aria.

"Okey, miss Happy-Killer. I'm gonna buy myself a sexy tight short black dress." says Hanna.

"If you wanna waste you money, be my guest...!" says Aria.

"You can't really be as mad as it seems, Aria." says Hanna.

"True! You know me too well, Hanna." says Aria with a smile. "I still don't want to buy a dress though, but maybe a new tank top..."

"I knew you couldn't leave this store without buyin' something..." says Hanna as she giggle a little.

"Like I said...you know me too well." says Aria.

"I'm your BFF so of course I know you too well, Aria." says Hanna in a girly tone.

**The End.**


End file.
